Almighty Tallest Rango
is an OC that belongs to [[w:User:ResistyCaptain|ResistyCaptain].] Almighty Tallest Rango is a male Tallest that supposedly takes his reign after the canon events of Invader Zim. Appearance Befitting his title, Rango is among the tallest irkens, being as skinny as the previous and future rulers. He has only two fingers on each hand, his thumbs having been removed to prove that he can rule without them. His eyes are a saturated orange, vertically-narrow or horizontally-long. His antennae are pointed at the end in a crowbar sort of style, as generic irken antennae-- or at least in the case of males. As this is with all irkens, he has interconnected, smoothly-rounded teeth and transparent, light pink blood. Like the previous Tallests, Rango regularly wears the traditional Tallest outfit. This consists of a slim, long, articulated collar, an almost-spherical thoracic compartment, pointed shoulder-guards and raised, hemispherical blades above them, a banded corset, a long skirt, and striped gauntlets. Rango wears black boots and black, skintight pants underneath his skirt. His outfit follows an orange-themed color scheme to match his eyes. His PAK, situated on the back of his thoracic compartment, is orange-gray with three orange-maple spots. Personality Usually, Tallest Rango is enthusiastic and talkative, with a rather cheerful demeanor. During broadcasted announcements, which may be for a wide variety of events, he tends to either express excitement over having or witnessing a fun time or optimism and hope for his Empire while enduring a not-as-fun situation. He speaks in an engaging way when addressing his Empire as a whole; with less irkens, he would speak at a calmer tone and express patience. However, he may take on a more stern tone with non-irken subjects and enemies, in subconscious demonstration of superiority. The ambition Rango has had since his days as a smeet has not gone away, though the degree to which it has diminished can vary between different instances (roleplays, or universes). Generally, he holds the long-maintained urge to extend the reach of the Irken Empire throughout the entire known universe, hence the continuation of Operation Impending Doom II once he takes the places of Tallest Red and Purple. While he is aware of the suffering inflicted on other races as a result, he feels no sympathy nor recognizes any compassion; such emotional capability would render him a defective irken. History Rango has pictured himself being "the most powerful and coolest Tallest ever" when he was but a wee smeet. As he trained himself up into the position of being an elite soldier, he still had the ambition of claiming the Tallest title one way or another, but not with as much intention for being the "most powerful" or "coolest" as well. He may have participated in several battles across different planets as an elite soldier, following through with his tasks as excellently as he could manage. Becoming an invader right before the reigns of Red and Purple began, he took notice of Miyuki and Spork's successors' exceptional lousiness that set them apart from both the industrious Tallest and the short-lived one. While blending in on his assigned planet of conquest, Invader Rango was distracted by the peak of his ambition: his discontent with Tallests Red and Purple adding to his now-strong belief that he had to do something. Someone like him had to cause something to enable someone else to become Tallest, before the abruptly-broken alliances and regular disregard on Red and Purples' parts would spark too much conflict than would already be caused by irken conquests alone. Negotiations were rarely made. They were unfit for their duties, in his eyes. In time, he would replace them. Rango willingly left his planet before he could complete his conquest of it. One way or another, he put himself through the painful process of lengthening his own body and limbs to have a better chance of sufficing as future Tallest (only to become stretched out even more then). And one way or another, he satisfied his initial ambition and achieved his smeet self's dream. Whether Red and Purple died from elimination or other means, were demoted, or went missing is generally unspecified. In some potential instances differing from this default event, Rango may have achieved his Tallest role much longer after the time of Red and Purple, in a less-forced and more-natural case. Additional Facts of DOOM * Tallest Rango was created and designed in 2015. After a period of no development, let alone use, he was rewritten in mid-2019 and developed through roleplays since then. * Whether or not he was named after the well-known protagonist of the movie Rango is unclear, simply because the creator doesn't remember. ** His name rhymes with "mango," which may or may not be another reason he gained his name. *** It was either that or "Jango." * In some distant alternate universe somewhere, Rango is a dancer. Category:ResistyCaptain's Stuff Category:Males Category:Irkens Category:Almighty Tallests Category:AUs